


3:17

by WayIeroFan



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, BDSM, F/M, Manipulation, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 11:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18260444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WayIeroFan/pseuds/WayIeroFan
Summary: When Mark your neighbor is keeping you awake, you have to do something. Between thoughts of him and real him, you haven't slept in ages.





	3:17

**Author's Note:**

> Short snipits of my writing. It's been a second. I just had a baby so my hormones are wacky; hopefully this helps!
> 
> P. S: this is not going to be a great example of a Dom, just some smut.

Work came early, for some of you. Not everyone can make their own schedule, but of course Mark was up at 3am playing video games with the boys. The loud music keeps you up as you struggle to decide if you should tell him to knock it off, or at least calm down whoever the fuck kept screaming every time they died! It's been loud sense 10pm, and you're sick of it. 

 

"Okay, pros and cons," you think to yourself. "I could walk over and knock and ask nicely, and they could stop. Or I can walk over and yell, they stop, and Mark never talks to me again..."

No, that's not ideal. And was the music keeping you up, or was that the thought of Mark finally noticing you more than a few hang outs and last minute party invited keeping you up? Was it how much you became obbsessed with him recently sense the last party where his shirt ended up off in a weird adults truth or dare. You couldn't stop yourself from looking. He was a nerd, a gamer, but also had the muscles of a sports player. His arms were so defined. 

Well his everything was defined in those tight ass jeans, and maybe if you were alone, you'd ask him nicely to take them off... 

Your hand travels to your panties, thinking about that situation that plays over and over. The almost-time you may have had the tiniest chance ever with that muscular, funny man. You think about how his teeth on your neck would feel, how his hands on your legs would feel, how he would feel inside of-

Another scream jerked you out of your thoughts, then a crowd of cheering. And then you were up, pulling on a robe over your panties and then tying that thing as quick as you can because they interrupted your alone time with Mark even though they had the real Mark with them!

Hot or not, he can't be a shitty neighbor you reason. It's late. And maybe it'd be nice to see him. 

You marched right up to the door, had your arm raised to knock, and it swung open. Mark stood there, confused for a second, and so did the few people that actually were on their way out. The smell of a fresh party also hit you, reminding you that you haven't smoked or relaxed in quite awhile, but it definitely woke you up. 

"Oh, I'm sorry," you squeak, suddenly realising you were the center of everyone's attention, and confusion. Face reddening, you stepped to the side and they all walked out, smiling at you politely, but still confused as to why there was some random girl in just a robe waiting at Mark's door. 

A half naked girl. You think to yourself. Everyone else here is very, very dressed. 

As soon as they left, waving their goodbyes to Mark, you glanced up at him, who was now staring at you. It wasn't confusion tho, it was more of...something else. 

"Come in?" It was a more of a question than an invitation, but he stepped backwards into his home, leaving the door wide open. Suddenly you felt very naked, even though you were covered. 

You hurry inside and gently close the door behind you. You turn around and Mark sits on the leg of his couch facing you, a pipe in hand and a lighter in another. He starts flipping it around as you two look at each other for a second. 

"I uh, I was just gonna ask you guys to quiet down a little, I like, couldn't sleep," You feel as if you're tiny, and like you probably didn't even speak louder enough for him to hear you. But he nods, so you guess he did. 

He takes a hit. Inhale. Exhale. He waits a second before another, and then you feel mad, because is he ignoring you now? 

But then he stands and walks towards you, hand and pipe outstretched towards you. You take it, and think for a second before accepting the lighter. 

Inhale. Exhale.

"I'm sorry," he breaks the silence. "My buddies sometimes come over from overseas and they can be kinda loud. I didn't realize this place was that thin. I"ll make sure to be quiet next time."

Lovely, he was listening, and not mad! But his words were slower than normal, you did note, almost like he was thinking carefully about what to say next. Then you realized he hadn't taken your eyes off you sense you accepted his piece. 

Inhale. Exhale. 

"If." Silence follows. He waits for your to react. He doesn't look nervous at all. He sits there, wearing the hottest outfit you had ever seen him in. Dark jeans, dark button up, sleeves rolled up. His hair looked like it had gel in it. 

"If what?" You ask, genuinely confused. Oh god, are you being annoying? Was this inappropriate, standing here without shoes on or something? Pants? You're not wearing pants . You extend your arm towards him, trying to give him the pipe back. 

"If you promise to be quiet when you're getting off to the thought of me. I hear you every time. I hear your Hitachi wand. My names pretty distinguishable between that and all the other gibberish, though. You're louder than you think, too."

Your breathe stops. You drop the pipe, but he catches it super quick, not even spilling anything. Eyes still on you, he never broke eye contact. He's a bit closer now. You wonder if he's magic. 

"W-what? I don't-" How can you get out of this one? 

"Don't lie to me. Unless there is another Mark?"

You don't answer. He said not to lie. You don't know what to say, so you're turning, heading for the door, screaming at yourself in your head. 

"Shitshitshitshit. I didn't realize the vibrator was that loud. And I always play music to drone out-"

Mark's hard grip on your hips stop you. He's rough, and high, but it's been so long sense you've smoked that within a few hits you were at least a little buzzed. 

"Breathe," Mark said softly, right up against your ear. "Relax, I shouldn't have told you like that. I'm sorry."

"I have to go," You mumble. But for some reason you're not pushing his hands off, you're not walking anymore, your feet are bricks and you're waiting for his next move. 

"Do you want to?" 

"No."

The word scared you as it came out of your mouth. Did you really say that? 

Now his chest was against your back, and you moved your hips back against his. 

"You go to bed at nine. Eight thirty is your shower. You ever think of me in the shower?" His breathe is hot on your neck. Then he's kissing it. He kissing your fucking neck and he's doing it so well. "How many times, in the shower?"

"A-a few," you say, not sure how to breathe anymore. 

"Tell me why you want me," he tells you, lowly. Voice as deep as ever. "Tell. Me."

You freeze. You're not sure. His looks? The way he dressed? His comedy? His semi fame?

"Fine, don't. I'll find out on my own. But first I have to warn you I'm not like those other guys who are content with a five minute fuck and to tug on your tits a little. If you want my cock in you you're going to have to earn it, and earn it through pain."

"What kind of pain?" You ask, almost a whisper. Then his hand is trailing up, cupping one of your tits tightly. Then a little harder so it barely aches. 

"I want to hurt you," he says. "as hard as you allow me to."

"Like a spanking?" A gulp comes from you, you didn't even know that was a real thing. 

"On your clit. With a crop. I wanna bruise your tits so bad and make you wear a too small bra. I wanna rub burning lube all over your pussy then take you to the grocery store. Yanno?"

"Weird," you think. "I never thought he'd be this evil, but I'm not going to just let go of the chance...."

"Hurt me, then?"

Next thing you know the hand on your tits was in your hair, and Mark was pressing you forward into the hallways' wall. Hard. It hurt. Your face was turned to the side, the cheek against the wall scraping against the weird texture. You've never been in a position like this before. 

"I can't take a question. I need an answer. I have needed your answer forever. Why didn't you come over tonight? I left a note taped to your door. I missed you at my party."

"Shit, that's what that was." One slap on your ass scared you. 

"I-im sorry Mark, I never opened it because I thought it was a bill." He shifted your head, scraping your face slightly and gripping tighter at your hair. "It's not a question, I want you to hurt me."

He dropped his arms to his side, letting you relax. He seems to think for a moment, before grabbing your robes belt and then tugging it off as hard as he could, making the robe itself fall open. 

"Just panties? Oh and look at that little wet spot. We're you playing with yourself before you came over here?" A gulp and a nod came from you. You relaxed, and turned so your back was against the wall, palms keeping you up. 

"Well that's unacceptable. Who told you you could do that?"


End file.
